1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pipe lining system and more specifically it relates to a method and system for lining pipes which utilizes an in-line water heater to improve efficiency when lining long lengths of pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Pipe lining systems have been in use for years for repairing damaged or leaking pipes such as underground gas and water lines. In the past, pipe lining systems have been limited in their efficiency due to limitations on the generation of hot water and steam by existing, prior art pipe lining systems.
When using such systems, it is often required that the lining process be repeated many times for lining longer pipes. The limitations on lengths of pipe which can be lined by existing pipe lining systems which do not utilize an in-line water heater result in pipe lining functionality which is far more complicated and time-consuming when compared with the functionality of the present invention.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved method and system for lining pipes which utilizes an in-line water heater to improve efficiency when lining long lengths of pipe.